Tabula Rasa
by Trece DB
Summary: L ha escogido un nuevo caso entre los millares que recibe durante el año. La complejidad y excentricidad no está excepta y requiere los servicios de un nuevo agente para empezar su investigación. No obstante, ¿Quién iría a pensar que su aliado, sería su mayor obstáculo en la resolución del caso? Los imprevistos nunca han sido buenos, ni los serán...
1. Contacto

Ésta historia nace de un _Rol_ espontáneo, dónde conocí a una chica española (¡Hostias, tía! XD) que interpretaba a L ( Una excelente versión) y quién sabe cómo, decidimos dejarnos llevar por la imaginación y construir un espacio para que éstos dos personajes pudieran interactuar libremente y el resultado nos encantó.

No obstante, le faltaba un inicio. Un punto de partida que explicara cómo había llegado a conocerse. Decidí entonces crearlo y además, compartirlo con ustedes.

Espero lo disfruten.

**Dedicatoria:**_ Maite ... Gracias. Ya ni sé cómo darte las gracias, joder. Nunca creí que podría llevarme tan bien escribiendo con otra persona. Y eso, ya es bastante difícil tomando en cuenta lo independiente que somos ambas. ¡Hay que hacer ese Best Seller! xD ...No, pensándolo bien, es más que rolear ... eres una excelente amiga. No hay egoísmo, ni afán de sobrepasar a la otra, sino de dar lo mejor para que la coherencia del texto quede lo más compleja posible, asimilándose a la realidad. Es explotar juntas nuestro ingenio y realmente ha sido grato conocerte de ésta manera. *Se suena los mocos*_

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note no me pertenece. Ni Another Note. Sólo el personaje que leerán a continuación, que por mucho que insista en lo contrario, sigo siendo su creadora.__  
_

* * *

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Contacto**

_Introducción_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

La luz sintética del monitor era la única fuente de iluminación en aquella habitación sumergida en las penumbras. Desprovista de muebles que la adornasen, aquel objeto tecnológico reposaba solitario en el piso de madera flotante. Las paredes refugiaban a su dueño, tan sencillo en apariencia como la decoración, apoyando su rodilla en el pecho y deslizando con su derecha el mouse libremente por la inusitada superficie. Su expresión velada por su flequillo crecido y la oscuridad reinante, se transformó en una sutil mueca de satisfacción.

Había dado con el _blanco_.

Sus dedos, llenos de heridas por constantes mordiscos, teclearon un mensaje.

.

Del otro lado, en la pantalla de una Laptop corriente, el cursor se movía dirigiéndose al Escritorio y abriendo un nuevo documento Word, se comenzó a trazar una frase.

Parecía haber cobrado vida propia.

Quién observaba la escena, abrió los ojos en demasía consiguiendo dilatar sus pupilas de la impresión. Dejó de secarse el cabello, las gotas de aguas escurrían por su frente, cayendo en sus pestañas y estorbando la visión. Se frotó con brusquedad la zona y tuvo que exhalar el aire comprimido en sus pulmones para proyectar la lectura en voz alta.

.

" _Buenas noches. Soy L ..."_

_._

Entrelazó las manos, haciéndose crujir los huesos y repitiendo maldiciones con la palabra _Hacker_ de por medio, devolvió una respuesta.

L analizó de una ojeada rápida el tiempo transcurrido en la contestación: 0,5 segundos. Indicaba claramente un grado de impulsividad en aquella persona, que traducido en un porcentaje sería en un 0,5% de tonalidad básica en su personalidad.

.

_" No me digas, pues yo soy la reina de Inglaterra"_

_._

También había delatado inconscientemente su sexo femenino, y escribió correctamente la oración, sin saltarse comas marcando espacio o abreviar palabras. No colocó mayúscula al inicio de Reina, en cambio, Inglaterra lo llevaba, en ese detalle lograba identificar fácilmente el nulo respeto por las autoridades existentes. Agregó un 1% a su ya 87,5% establecido con anterioridad.

No obstante, el uso del sarcasmo era una particularidad nueva en el caso. Él odiaba los imprevistos, porque significaba que su investigación previa, había dejado un cabo sin atar , un punto no explotado y carente del control que otorga el conocimiento exhaustivo de pro y contras. Y ésto, podía repercutir directamente en el resultado.

Torció sus finos labios en una mueca de fastidio y devolvió ojo por ojo.

.

Ella entrecerró sus párpados dando una mirada álgida al comentario, después de mascullar "¡Cretino!" en un siseo de dientes apretados.

.

.

_" Veo que la Reina ha decidido dejar su lujoso palacio y ostentar su titulo en un hotel de baja categoría. Siento quitarle su tiempo de caridad con los estratos bajos del pueblo, pero me temo que le necesito para una misión"_

_._

.

No sólo había invadido su privacidad, además estaba insultando el lugar que obtuvo de hospedaje. Sí, era un cuartucho de cuarta y así lo nombraba regularmente, pero sólo ella tenía derecho a quejarse. Tomó con agresividad el teclado, apretando los botones con fuerza, hundiéndolos en su posición prefijada y a la mitad, decidió borrarlo de golpe.

No, no. No estaba actuando con frialdad o racionalizando la situación. Debía darse al menos un minuto para reflexionar. Tras tranquilizarse, la primera pregunta surgió de inmediato : ¿Por qué el mejor detective del mundo querría localizarla? Volvió a repetirla en su mente, notando lo bizarro que sonaba: La letra sinónimo de justicia implacable ¿Requerir los servicios de una ex-mafiosa prófuga? ¿Se había fumado el código penal o qué?

Podría seguir esbozando cuestionamientos sin cesar, ergo debía atender rápido el asunto.

Una sonrisa cargada de cinismo afloró de sus labios.

Ésta vez, elaboró con detenimiento la respuesta.

.

L corroboró otra vez el tiempo, deduciendo que por la tardía, ya se estaba planteando la idea con mayor seriedad. Todos los agentes seleccionados por él, demoraban en asimilar la proposición y casi podía ver los engranajes de sus cerebros detenerse, intentar encajar con ruidos mecánicos y retomar su marcha habitual para darle una respuesta afirmativa.

.

_"Prefiero sacarle brillo a la corona con las cortinas roídas, gracias"_

Se saltó un espacio tras la ironía, seguramente para dar énfasis a su discurso. Y puntualizó:

_"Sé directo y dime, ¿Qué quieres?"_

Sin embargo, en éste caso específico tenía dentro de sus márgenes la posibilidad de renuencia a su propuesta. En ese instante, el curso de sus pensamientos le llevaría a convencerse de que su inesperado interlocutor era un miembro vigente de su antigua mafia haciéndose pasar por L para rastrearla y averiguar su paradero. 91% de probabilidad. También esperaba el hermetismo , ella se caracterizaba por su extremada reserva y sigilo en cada acción emprendida.

Lo que identificó en la práctica en cambio, sería un dato trascendental que no pasaría por alto jamás:

Era _Orgullosa._

El resentimiento de la primera oración y lo directo de la pregunta que contenía un atisbo de orden, era un prueba irrefutable de aquello.

Lo cual, podría constituir sin duda un estorbo en el desarrollo del caso. Desde el inicio, ya habían tenido su primer choque de egos y era obvio que no sería el último, considerando que él odiaba perder y no dejaría un comentario ácido sin atajar, para devolverlo en un insulto de elaboración refinada, quizás incapaz de ser entendido por un otro.

Sorbió un poco de su café y con la derecha, moviéndose diestramente sobre las letras correctas, dio su siguiente paso.

.

Se escuchó un bufido desaforado, le siguió un cacuminal chasquido de lengua. Lo sabía, él no sólo se estaba burlando de ella. Le estaba dejando en claro a través de esa ironía escondida bajo una capa de cortesía y buenos modales, que se sentía superior o más bien que estaba convencido de aquello y no se cohibía en demostrarlo en cada respuesta.

_"He sido claro desde un principio. Le necesito como agente en uno de mis casos._

_¿Qué parte no ha entendido?"_

Por un momento titubeó al considerar que realmente se trataba de L. Es decir, imaginaba que alguien con su estampa contestaría de la forma en que lo hizo: Devolviendo las indirectas, mostrando una seguridad aplastante como quién ya tiene la victoria asegurada y por sobre todo, esa actitud infantil fácil de identificar pues lo reconocía en ella misma.

No le encajaba un mafioso en el perfil mostrado. Un mafioso no tiene orgullo intelectual, él sólo desea conseguir su objetivo por cualquier método o medio. Si debe aparentar una formalidad como Detective, no haría nada por retrasar el contacto. Al contrario, haría hasta lo imposible por mostrar afabilidad y facilitar el encuentro lo más pronto posible.

Por lógica, la persona tras la letra L sin duda era un genio. Los genios tienen una autoestima elevada y más si te has echado al bolsillo todos los casos de investigación sin derrota y manejas a tu antojo a la policía internacional.

_Tenía sentido._

Aún considerando que no mentía, no podía sencillamente pasar por alto todas aquellas insinuaciones. Fuesen implícitas o explícitas. Significaba que estaría tranzando un tanto de su límite, y si lo hacía tan fácilmente ¿Cómo podría asegurar que no terminaría involucrada en alguna situación de riesgo para su integridad?

Una idea clara y concisa, aunque principalmente precisa se situó en su mente.

Con una débil sonrisa socarrona afectada por la tensión, zanjó el asunto de raíz.

Luego arrancó el enchufe de cuajo, desconectando la computadora.

.

L miró por el rabillo del ojo la ventana virtual que le informó la desconexión del ordenador ajeno.

Segundos después se escuchó el crujido de la galleta con forma de panda ser molida en sus dedos. Tragó un pedazo y clavó su concentración en aquella palabra, que a pesar de estar solitaria, había cobrado el valor principal de la jornada.

_"Demuéstralo"_

Tres comentarios fueron suficientes para hacerla razonar, guiando sus deducciones hasta la conclusión correcta. Es cierto, había un atisbo de duda y desconfianza, pero no ahondar, teniendo los medios para extraer mayor información, le demostraba un grado de seguridad en su convicción: Había determinado que en efecto, la persona tras la pantalla era L.

El nivel de asertividad era un factor obligatorio cuando elegía a sus agentes. Era la diferencia entre lanzar conjeturas al aire, no dando al clavo jamás y tan sólo observando, unir las piezas sabiendo de antemano que constituyen sólo un extracto del rompecabezas, reconstruyendo la realidad con un nivel bajo de inexactitud.

Si requería de ojos ajenos y manos externas para actuar, que éstos, se asemejaran lo máximo posible a los suyos propios. Mirar el contexto con una profundidad parecida y como bono, proporcionarle una perspectiva distinta e igual de sólida. La riqueza en la diversidad haría una retroalimentación que le terminaría beneficiando. Cada día aprendía y adquiría experiencias en áreas que no consideraba antes. Le ampliaban aún más su visión del ser humano. Reducía la probabilidad de errores. Le coronaban como _Vencedor_._  
_

Se mordisqueó el pulgar, para volver a concentrarse y dejar de divagar en sus ideas.

Corroboró entonces mentalmente sus hipótesis anteriores, y agregó que no le gustaba perder. Lo cual indicaba que de partida le consideró como un rival y no una oportunidad directa para sacar provecho.

Apoyó su mentón en una rodilla, sin desclavar la vista del texto.

Le estaba retando y ahí, en el silencio de su habitación, él aceptó el desafío.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_¿Cómo le demostrará su identidad L ? ¿Qué otros obstáculos interpondrá ésta renuente agente? ¿Para qué le necesita? ¿Han leído ésto con voz de narrador comercial? ..._

_Quizás en el próximo capítulo sean respondidas sus dudas. Seré un poco más complejo que la introducción._

_En teoría son tres o quizás cuatro dependiendo si les agrada la historia._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Trece.-_


	2. Laberinto

_**Dedicatoria: **Algún día iremos a Inglaterra. Tú podrás bailar el Gangnam Style en plena calle- aunque nadie lo recuerde para ese entonces.- y yo beberé café cargado, a la hora del té, en esas finas tacitas de porcelana que tanto me gustan. Podrás ver el Big Ben de cerca ( 1313) y le arrendaremos un apartamento a la señora Hudson, con el dinero que dé mi violín desafinado. Mientras tanto, Maite, confórmate con el fic XDDDDDD_

_Gracias por tu paciencia._

_**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece. Si así fuera, de partida no tendría ese nombre, porque no habría libreta de la muerte. Sólo muchos y muchos casos policiales excéntricos, y una larga vida a los personajes que los resuelven. Entre ellos, Mello y L._

_**Género**: Si no lo reconocen como suspenso y misterio, me avisan para pegarme un tiro XD_

_Cursiva_: Pensamientos e ideas importantes.*

* * *

**Laberinto**_  
_

**.**

_"Mantén la mente en frío, sé objetiva" _Se recriminó con dureza, mientras en un arrebato empujaba con su antebrazo los objetos sobre la mesa, botándolos al suelo. _"Tranquilízate, alterándote conseguirás estropear las ideas por la emoción del momento"_

Se apretó el tabique de la nariz, intentando frenar su ávido pulso, latente inclusive en esa zona.

¿En qué pudo fallar? Había elaborado cada acción procurando reducir el margen de error a 0. Paso por paso revisado críticamente hasta la saciedad, sometido a su estricto juicio y al hallar un punto débil lo fortalecía trazando un plan B. No contenta con ésto, construía un C que si no ocupaba podría ser utilizado en una nueva ocasión y se tomaba algunas medidas de precaución básicas. Por ejemplo, siempre mantenía sus pertenencias guardadas en un bolso y no adquiría más de las necesarias. Cambiaba constantemente de aparatos telefónicos y tenía al menos cinco chip fijos con distintos números para determinadas labores. Inclusive la laptop no contenía información privilegiada, ésta estaba guardada en un pendrive que llevaba colgado en su cuello.

Entonces, ¿Cómo se enteró de su existencia? ¿Desde cuándo le seguía? ¿Cómo había dado con su paradero? ¿Qué rastro dejó tras sus pasos para ser descubierta por L? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón para contactarle? ¿Qué tipo de medios coercitivos usaría para convencerle de entrar en el caso? ¿O tal vez le manipularía sin darse cuenta? ¿ El caso a investigar involucraría mafias?

Demasiadas preguntas medulares y someras. Escuálidos intentos de respuestas.

Lo único medianamente claro era que se había equivocado en un detalle, con la prisa no identificaría la magnitud de su error y que sólo la perspectiva particular del detective número uno pudo dar con el defecto de su estrategia. Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, al intentar visualizar que otra conclusión pudo sacar de su persona.

Desplegó el mapa de la ciudad, colocando objetos en las puntas para afirmarlo en la superficie. Quitó la tapa de un plumón con los colmillos y comenzó a marcar diferentes puntos que equivalían a sus viajes y destinos anteriormente recorridos. Observó el resultado una y diez veces. Nada. Lo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos no conseguía ni la figura de un heptágono. Las líneas iban y venían sin mostrar un inicio o fin. Parecían los hilos revueltos de una madeja de lana enredada. Eran puntos geográficos inconexos entre sí. Al menos a simple vista.

Lo cual no era mera casualidad. También estaba dentro de su estrategia aturdir a quién decidiera seguir ávidamente su huella.

Contempló su laptop sumergida en un silencio analítico. Era evidente que tenía instalado un sistema de rastreo. ¿Sería un Software o Hardware? De ser lo último, sería complejo instalarlo en un espacio corto de tiempo logrando un resultado dónde ella no notase si se desarmó o se aplicó fuerza para abrirlo. Por el cursor moviéndose por las diferentes carpetas, junto a lo anterior, era un hecho innegable que se trataba de un componente lógico informático y es más, de seguro L estaba recibiendo reportes sobre su ubicación. Había oído una vez, años atrás, sobre los beneficio acerca de éstos programas. Mas le fue imposible recordar con mayor profundidad los aspectos específicos en cuestión. Tenía que sumar que tomó el control de su computadora. En ningún momento ella dio clic a una ventana - lo que pudo alertarle del imprevisto-, quizás le dio el pase accediendo al correo electrónico, abriendo un mail de remitente desconocido. Un rastreador, supuso, no tenía esa capacidad. Se trataba de otro programa. ¿Cuántos más estaba utilizando?

La interrogante se atornilló en su mente de forma dura, cargando las emociones de ansiedad y frustración. Palideció y tenía motivos para hacerlo.

_Joder._ Intentó no detenerse a pensar en lo estúpida que había sido y seguir con la línea de sus pensamientos.

Resignada, comprendió que su única opción, era destruir el computador portátil.

_Siempre quise hacer ésto sin parecer una retrasada mental. Acabas de darme una excusa, L._

Palpó su Beretta 92 calibre 9 mm , ajustó rápido la corredera, procuró corroborar que el silenciador estuviese bien acomodado, bajó el martillo y jaló el gatillo.

El impacto de la bala sobre la pantalla táctil fue lo único que se oyó tras el disparo. El sonido, gracias a ese dispositivo, disminuía en un 70 porciento y le permitía tener una mayor certeza de que el daño sería a fondo. Vio con desánimo, cómo un orificio atravesaba la superficie trizada profundamente.

_Me debes una laptop, señor justicia. Como no será lo último, he creado una lista especial para ti._

Buscó entre sus pertenencias las instrucciones de uso de su computadora. Sí, guardaba todos los documentos de forma meticulosa. Lo cual era un sacrificio para su naturaleza despreocupada. Tuvo que aprender a ser ordenada con lo esencial, de mala forma y a base de errores.

Repasó los pasos a seguir en su plan : Desarmarla, analizar sus piezas y si hallaba el rastreador en forma de Hardware, lo desactivaría.

_Veamos, veamos ... Una pieza que no calce. Okey, hay que quitar la bateria para evitar corto circuitos ... ¿Qué corto circuito voy a provocar si ya está hecho mierda? ... Joder, son más tornillos que computadora ... _

Agarró un destornillador básico, con una cabeza más grande para el tornillo que deseaba sacar, por lo que, estuvo luchando un rato.

_Ésta cosa verde es ... Oh, sí, la placa madre. Y ésta pequeña de acá, es como la hija ...Tiene cara de tener nombre, no parece rastreador. Aquí dice Memoria Ram..._

Estuvo extrayendo parte por parte y corroborando sus nombres, sus existencias en el manual. Hasta que se topó con una que no logro identificar.

Le dio una álgida mirada a la pequeña y diminuta caja cuadrada que mostraba en su lado superior izquierdo, una luz titilante.

Con el objetivo identificado, el arma en posición y un nuevo planteamiento en proceso, no le quedó más que disparar sin dilación.

_Si L representa la justicia moderna y es quién la maneja desde una posición en la cúspide jerárquica, que posiblemente él mismo creo ..._

Tragó saliva, como si eso impidiera que la siguiente pregunta azotara su mente.

_¿Quién lo controla a él?_

_..._

.

— _Watari_ ... — Una voz rayando en lo atonal, cortó el silencio de cuajo en aquella habitación. Lawliet, su dueño, observaba de reojo cómo la ventana parpadeante en su computadora, recién abierta automáticamente, le alertaba que algo andaba mal. En consecuencia inmediata, se oyó el solemne caminar del anciano, quién, en un minuto ya estaba detrás de él, intrigado- Aunque no lo pareciera por su expresión impávida.- en el nuevo suceso. Esperó con parsimonia la explicación del problema. Y entonces, vio al joven encorvado abrir su palma en cámara lenta, extender su delgado brazo en línea recta y apuntar a la pared con el índice. — Hay hormigas.

Hubo un silencio de circunstancias.

Sin musitar palabras, ambos se dispusieron a inspeccionar el área. O más bien el mayor de los dos. El otro tanteó sus bolsillos en búsqueda de un pañuelo y tomó un plato con los restos de un pastel atacado a cucharadas, del piso. Pretendía salvarlo del peligro dispersado en diminutos y odiosos seres roba azúcar.

— ¿Qué hay con la perdida del rastreador, _Ryuzaki_? — Cuestionó amablemente, mientras se inclinaba para escudriñar de cerca los rincones de las paredes.

Él se rascó la cabeza. — Prioridades son prioridades. Primero hay que resolver el asunto de las hormigas— Con el pañuelo en manos, sacó una galleta con forma de panda del plato y la alzó, por encima de su cabeza. Se veían varios puntos negros recorrer su contorno. Frunció el ceño y de súbito, las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, se volvieron más hondas, agudizando su mirada sombría. — He podido salvar éste trozo de pastel a tiempo. Sin embargo, las galletas no han corrido la misma suerte. Es una lástima porque eran mis favoritas ...

— Traeré una nueva porción enseguida.

La servicial propuesta , consiguió una expresión de asombro con aire inocente. Levantó el índice.

— Y muffins de chocolate con nueces.

El anciano pareció sopesar la petición con tintes autoritarios. Negó elegantemente.

— La porción estará en cinco minutos.

La mueca anterior cambió drásticamente a una de fastidio. Terminó con los hombros derrotados, arrastrando con notorio desgano sus pies descalzos en búsqueda de la salida. Giró el pomo de la puerta con la tela y antes de salir, le dedicó una mirada que podría representar a la imagen de la depresión misma.

Dio a parar en un largo, pero estrecho pasillo. Había poca luminosidad y a fuera, los relámpagos cortaban la atmósfera apacible, para transformarla en una fantasmal. Cualquiera que viera su silueta oscurecida y deformada por la penumbra, desplazándose con su característica excentricidad, pensaría como mínimo que se trataba de un espíritu en pena buscando arrebatar tu alma.

Se detuvo frente a otra puerta y y agudizó su tono de voz para camuflarlo por completo.

— ¡Vecino, ¿Le sucede algo? ! — Y esperó contestación, poniéndose una mano abierta detrás de la oreja.

Cesaron los movimientos.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

No replicó. Estaba consciente que si lo hacía, corría el riesgo que _ella_ saliera a discutir hasta el cansancio. Tenía la costumbre de rebatir compulsivamente los argumentos, sólo para aclarar que tenía razón. Un claro signo de imprudencia y testarudez orgullosa.

Refunfuñó una frase que había oído en alguna serie televisiva: "_ La gente de hoy en día, tan maleducada"_ aparentando un enojo falso y pisó a propósito con ahínco, dándole a entender que se marchaba. Volvieron a percibirse rápidamente sonidos energéticos procedentes de un funeral tecnológico, siendo su principal víctima, un inocente rastreador.

Satisfecho, se devolvió por la senda anterior y ésta vez, le puso especial interés, como si no conociera esa parte del edificio de memoria- O los planos en general.-, como si fuese a descubrir algún enigma fresco y nuevo por resolver. Se dedicó a observar el panorama exterior en una ventana cercana:

Las luces de los edificios titilaban sobre una capa de negro profundo y vacío. La brisa fría azolaba los árboles, meciéndolas, sometiéndoles a su merced.

Su reflejo borroso en el vidrio empañado por las gotas de lluvia, le devolvía una mueca increíblemente seria. Y comprendió lo tétrico de la escena. Desvió el rostro negándose en contemplarse un segundo más y entró a su habitación anterior, dónde le esperaba Watari, bandeja de plata en sus manos enguantadas de un blanco pulcro, con una serie de muffins : Esperándole.

Sonrió imperceptible, creyendo que el anciano no lo notaría.

— Se está volviendo evidente el peso de los años sobre ti, Watari. Te ablandas fácilmente.

La luz fluorescente de la pantalla del computador, pareció hipnotizarlo y terminó hincando frente a ella.

— No es conveniente que andes descalzo con la baja temperatura en el ambiente, Ryuzaki.— Depositó el objeto en la mesa de centro y tomando el asa de la fina tetera inglesa, le sirvió café. — ¿Has podido resolver el inconveniente?

El olor se hizo persistente y Lawliet, terminó irremediablemente dando un sorbo al líquido hirviendo. Se quemó la lengua.

— Todo en orden.— Intentaba quitarse el ardor pasando saliva.— Ya estoy seguro.

— ¿Y por qué es seguro para L? — Cuestionó el anciano, refiriéndose al joven desgarbado en tercera persona. Lo típico cuando compartían una de sus teorías.

— Porque L lo hizo seguro.— Argumentó con simpleza en un principio. Mientras, tecleó un par de botones y ante sus ojos se desplegaron una serie de imágenes, captadas por diferentes cámaras de seguridad, instaladas en puntos estratégicos del edificio. — He contratado además, al jefe de la mafia para desempeñar el puesto de nuestra escolta personal. En un radio de 500 km, quién mantiene el control territorial, sometiendo inclusive a la policía local son ellos. Le ofrecí una buena suma de dólares cerrando el trato. Creen proteger a un contrabandista de armas que se trasladará de ésta ciudad dentro de un plazo breve, un mes específicamente hablando. Y resulta que resguardan a la _Justicia_ ¿No te parece irónico, Watari?... De todas formas no me fío, por ésta razón, un equipo de inteligencia externo ocupa cada habitación de ésta hospedería, que me pertenece hace — Hizo una pausa para lamiscar el chocolate de un muffins.— ... dos meses. Lo administra el antiguo dueño para no levantar sospechas e instalamos los equipos bajo la excusa de una reparación y renovación. La afluencia de clientes es regular durante el transcurso del año, por lo que, no costó introducir a los agentes en ese plazo de tiempo y a mi persona, ayer.

— Entiendo, Ryuzaki_ — _Le concedió el anciano, acercándose sigilosamente a la espalda de él. Por suerte, la apariencia desgarbada se reducía a eso: apariencia. Los reflejos desarrollados por la Capoeria, le permitieron esquivar por centímetros un chorro de desinfectante ambiental, que terminó rociando el teclado y parte de la pantalla. Frunció su ceño a más no poder. No, no era desinfectante. El olor a insecticida se metió por sus fosas nasales, irritándolas. Por poco tosió. — Sin embargo, ¿No había un cuarto adecuado y limpio para escoger?

L siguió con los muy ojos abiertos, cómo Watari tomaba los restos de un arácnido - Una araña de rincón siendo específicos.-, en una hoja con el fin de depositarla en el basurero.

— Haré uso del refrán _La_ _Justicia_ _es ciega_ y voy aparentar que no he visto éste acto de homicidio in fraggati — Su intento de broma para apalear el hecho de la deplorable situación del cuarto, no funcionó. Posiblemente porque ni siquiera sonó parecida a una, debido a su expresión sombría y su tono falto de emoción. Sintió la severa mirada de su interlocutor sobre su nuca y decidió por el bienestar de su estómago, responder a su pregunta.— Opté por éste cuarto, porque mi próximo agente está en la habitación contigua. Tiene una facilidad natural para pasar desapercibida a la hora de escape y prefiero vigilarle de cerca.

Asintió leve, comprendiendo el punto en cuestión. — Ocupa al menos una manta.

Dejó de lado su tono cortés-sugerente, para adoptar uno cortés-autoritario, dándole a entender, que no existía otra alternativa. Usaría la manta sí o sí. No importa qué argumentos utilizara esta vez y si estos aludían directamente a su libre albedrío y mayoría de edad obvias.

L asintió sin gran ánimo y siguió a Watari con la vista, hasta que se perdió en el umbral.

Y entonces fue absorbido por la soledad de esa noche.

La lluvia cadenciosa repiqueteaba en la ventana, era el fondo arrullador del abismante silencio. L escuchó cómo la ventana de su vecina era deslizada con un deje de brusquedad.

Abrigó ambas manos en sus bolsillos y encorvó la espalda, dispuesto a seguir la fuente de sonido, el rastro audible. Fiel detective tras su pista.

Sus ojos negros buscaron con una curiosidad nata, desvelar entre la copiosa cortina de lluvia, la figura de su próximo agente. Se encontró con unos pies descalzos recibiendo gustosos las gotas de agua, recogiéndose a ratos por repentinos escalofríos. Ella estaba reposando en el alféizar de la ventana, de espaldas a él. Podría haber agregado el adjetivo _Despreocupadamente_ a la oración, mas no quiso lanzar conjeturas al aire. Decidió imitarle apoyándose en el reborde y se llevó una rodilla al pecho, dejando la derecha cómodamente estirada sobre la madera humedecida.

Ella extendió un brazo, abriendo los dedos, bañando su palma.

Él hizo lo mismo, con total parsimonia.

Comenzó a girar su mano, formando un puño y deshaciéndolo al instante, acariciando la piel humedecida con sus yemas.

Él seguía sus movimientos de cerca, en un silencio cómplice.

Ella dibujó con su índice figuras ininteligibles, interrumpiendo el curso de la insípida cortina ancestral.

Él frunció sus finos labios, un tanto fastidiado de no poder descifrar aquellos trazos, aunque por la forma dedujo que se trataban de letras.

Las delineaba con dureza en el vacío del recuerdo, las coloreaba de melancolía y las rellenaba de suspiros quebrando el silencio.

Lawliet podía comprender el significado sin saber cuáles eran las palabras usadas.

De súbito un rayo rasgó el manto celestial en dos, anunciando su imponente existencia a través de un estrepitoso sonido. Duró un lapso de segundo, lo suficiente para que la carretera fuese pincelada de una suave tonalidad cobriza, dándole un aspecto inusual a las calles.

Atraída por el reciente descubrimiento, se aferró a la protección de la ventana como si de un imán se tratase.

Otra irrupción y les arrebató el aliento.

Lawliet a éstas alturas sentía las extremidades frías, pero no se movió. Las sinuosas formas del vapor que expelía su boca, amoldadas por la brisa, podrían delatar una fuente cercana de calor. Y por consecuencia, la revelación irremediable de su presencia.

La ausencia de un sonido distractor, conllevó a notar otros aspectos que comúnmente se pasan por alto: Podía sentir su corazón cercano, palpitar vivo dentro de su pálido pecho. Su marcado ritmo, lento y pesado, como su respiración. Le textura del jeans sobre sus yemas aplastadas de tanto teclear botones y la suavidad del algodón de su camiseta. Y las ideas, como gotas de lluvia , cientos de ellas, transparentes y frescas, caer sobre su mente. Rompiendo la sequedad de la incertidumbre y convirtiendo algunos misterios en verdades cotidianas.

Alzó su vista, ya sin preocuparse: La abstracción de ella en su propia soledad, le mantenía oculto. Invisible a unos ojos velados en disfrutar de sí mismos.

Las horas pasaron y se limitó a ser su sombra anónima, una proyección de su silueta envuelta en la calígine. La extensión muda de sus reflejos.  
Hasta que ella decidió romper el momento, abandonando las construcciones mentales que quedaron flotando aún en el aire, a la deriva del olvido y dejando a L con los retazos dispersados de su mensaje desconocido.

.

El mayordomo le quitó amablemente el azucarero de las manos, lo vació hasta la mitad y se lo devolvió.

— Gracias Watari.— Musitó L con renuencia caprichosa. Elevó un terrón varios centímetros por arriba de su cabeza y lo lanzó sin misericordia al agua hirviendo.— Está atrasada.

El anciano, impertérrito, observó a través de la ventana enrejada, cómo los resquicios del negro petróleo abandonaban paulatinamente la bóveda del cielo crepuscular.

La lluvia nocturna había quedado atrás, dando paso a una madrugada nublada y gris.

— Son las cinco y treinta dos de la madrugada, Ryuzaki.— Puntualizó, levantando leve la manga de su traje negro y corroborando la hora en su refinado reloj inglés.

— Tardará una hora más o menos en arreglarse. — Se lamió los restos de café en los dedos y se puso de pie, rascándose la pantorrilla.— En revisar su cuarto, atar cabos sueltos y llevar su plan a la práctica, podría tardar un lapso considerable de tiempo. Considerando la humedad de la autopista y pavimento, no utilizará su motocicleta para desplazarse dentro de la ciudad.

— Reside a dos cuadras de su lugar de trabajo. — Repuso el anciano con tranquilidad, aunque haciendo hincapié en ese detalle.

— No olvides el desayuno, por favor.—Dijo convencido de la validez de su argumento, que no existía .— Puede perder parte de su tiempo en alguna cafetería.

Ambos sabían que eso no iba a suceder. Del 100% de las veces desarrolladas en su rutina, un mísero 2, 3% correspondía a la acción de comprar café y era, en la máquina expendedora instalada dentro de la empresa misma. Por lo que, no se podría considerarse estrictamente dentro del _trayecto_.

Lo ignoraron estoicamente. El anciano con el pretexto de confiar ciegamente en el poco ortodoxo, pero brillante instinto de Lawliet y él, en realidad no tenía excusas, más que estar ansioso por comenzar el _juego_.

— La zona exacta es ...— Le dio toquecitos a la pared con el índice. Pegó el oído, se movió dos pasos a la derecha y golpeó una sola vez, logrando un reflejo exacto del sonido.— Aquí.

Leyendo sus pensamientos con una claridad envidiable, Watari extendió el mango de una escoba y fue recibida firmemente por su pálido brazo.

La devolvió al instante.

— Watari, ¿Me harías el honor? ...Temo que me exceda y termine rompiendo la pared. Lo cual sería un inconveniente para mi identidad secreta.

Cogió entonces, el objeto de vuelta, como si se tratase de una fina tetera de porcelana y con la delicadeza de un caballero, chocó las hebras de la escoba en contra de la madera. No hubo un _Toc-Toc _o un _Knoc-Knoc_ de consecuencia porque no golpeó, más bien barrió la superficie.

L arrugó el ceño con avidez.

— No es conveniente la amabilidad Watari, queremos que despierte por completo.

A diferencia de los educados golpes del mayordomo, Lawliet azotó la pared. Literalmente.

Al ser un hotel de baja categoría, la construcción no tenía un grosor adecuado y se podía oír claramente lo que sucedía de una habitación a otra.

Por esta razón, al percibir un golpe seco, los dos bajaron la vista irremediablemente hasta el piso, que crujió al ser sometido por la tensión de un cuerpo caer estrepitoso sobre él. Le siguieron un par de maldiciones y movimientos energéticos.

Había despertado. Con dolor, pero despertado al fin.

Lawliet, había conseguido su objetivo, por enésima vez.

.

.

Empujó la puerta de vidrio, logrando que una campanilla posicionada estratégicamente para revelar la presencia de una persona, sonara ipso facto.

La floristería seguía intacta. Los adornos más vistosos, robustos, originales y de colores llamativos tapizaban la vitrina principal, con el fin de exponer sus mejores productos al público y potenciales compradores. Adentro, las enredaderas seguían un curso natural alrededor del techo y se perdían al inicio del invernadero, ubicado en el jardín trasero del recinto. En ese lugar, había cientos de maceteros, ricos en variedades de plantas hogareñas y silvestres, podadas y con sus cuidados especiales al día.

Ella lo atravesó para dirigirse al reloj control y marcar tarjeta. Era irónico y quizás bizarro imaginar que podría adaptarse a un ambiente de trabajo de ese estilo, pero como todo últimamente en su vida, tenía un motivo de ser, justificado por ella y ahora, seguramente conocido por L también. Chasqueó la lengua malhumorada y se encaminó con paso firme de vuelta al recibidor para comenzar su jornada laboral, mientras tanteaba un chocolate en uno de sus bolsillos.

El compás de sus pasos marcados pareció retumbar en un eco por las paredes. Se detuvo en seco, sometiendo a un duro escrutinio aquella sala. Independiente de conocerla rincón a rincón, no podía ignorar detalle alguno, sus sentidos estaban en alerta en encontrar cualquier indicio de algún hecho inusitado en el negocio.

Entonces, un timbre de voz chillón conocido, llamó su atención desde el mostrador.

— Llegaste.

_No, soy una alucinación. Estás drogada._

Para conservar su trabajo, había optado por guardarse los comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos. Eso no era un impedimento para darle rienda suelta a la amargura dentro de sus pensamientos y descargar la frustración de esa forma.

Masticó desganada un trozo de cacao, sin demasiado interés en responder lo obvio.

Dejó colgada su chaqueta de cuero en un perchero cercano y cogió un delantal verde. Habían cuatro, restando el que se amarraba a la cintura. Eso quería decir, que a excepción del jefe, sólo estaban ellas dos para empezar a trabajar.

_No me digan que tendré que aguantar a ésta loca por media hora._

— _Anne_, te ves pálida hoy día ... ¿No estarás enferma?

_Anne Luhmann. _El nombre postizo que había escogido -dentro de las cinco identificaciones falsas que tenía.- para conseguir el empleo. Como era nuevo, le costaba todavía acostumbrarse a él, por lo que, no pudo evitar dar un respingo involuntario.

— Estoy bien.— Le cortó tajante, dedicándole una mirada sombría.—No es nada.

Se giró hacia su compañera para enfatizar la seguridad de su respuesta y ésta, movió los dedos risueñamente, saludándole con la mano.

Era una joven de mejillas rellenas, pecosa y de ánimo alegre, que estaba de las primeras generalmente porque le gustaba su trabajo y para su desgracia, le encantaba dejarlo en claro a quién se cruzara en su camino. Tenía las _manos ágiles,_ y su peor defecto era que no tenía opinión propia. Manejable, influenciable y demasiado conciliadora para su gusto. Además tanta alegría junta en una persona, le daba comezón. Sin duda, no era su compañera de trabajo favorita.

Atinó a esbozar una sonrisa cínica, claramente forzada.

— Suerte que has llegado...—Comenzó entonces a cotillear. Anne le laceró con la mirada.— tengo una noticia que no te imaginas ...

_El jefe se casa y tu detector de hostilidad está dañado._

_—_El jefe se nos casa. ¿Puedes creerlo? Si se veía una persona tan amargada y seria ... Bueno, hay que admitir que es atractivo, eso sí. Y tiene un negocio propio y estable. Si lo pensamos de ese modo, es un buen partido ... Aunque me pregunto cómo consiguió el dinero, preparar una boda no sale barato, ¿Tu crees que nos invite? ... Sería un desgraciado si no lo hace. Tantos años trabajando para él y que no nos considere ... Tú llevas menos, pero eres como de la casa ... Sí, ya sé que no le agradas a nadie de aquí, pero no creo que te reste. Es que tu actitud engreída ... ¿No has pensado en ir a esos cursos anti estrés? ¿En serio? ...

Por primera vez en su monólogo, pidió la opinión de su interlocutora, a quién, le palpitaba la sien de forma irritante y no se frenó en demostrar su desagrado en cada facción fina de su rostro.

_— _¿Contaste el dinero de la caja?; ¿Lo traspasaste al papel ?_—_ Soltó las preguntas de golpe, mientras hacía ademán de destaparse los oídos, como si eso pudiera evitar que tanta palabrería sin sentido no se metiera en su cerebro._—_¿ Sellaste las bolsas luego de meter el dinero? ;¿Anotaste el cambio? ...

_— _Oye, que yo recuerde tú no eres mi jefa. _— _Argumentó con una salida diplomática. Seguía con una mueca afable a pesar de todo._— _Pero sí, ya está todo listo para iniciar las ventas. Señorita trabajólica.

_— _No deberías estar tan afectada por la pregunta. _— _Arrastraba las palabras con una acidez que te cohibía._— _Quién tuvo que pagar por la falta de un fajo de billetes hace poco he sido yo, sólo porque estuve a cargo de la caja ese día. No te quejes si me ves desconfiada y te vigilo todo el tiempo.

Ver el rostro descompuesto de su compañera no tenía precio. Una acusación directa siempre impactaba, más si en efecto, eres culpable.

_Así se tragará sus palabras un rato. _Pensó, satisfecha de si misma.

La joven iba a replicar, pero en ese momento apareció un cliente.

Le dio una ojeada rápida, casi frenética. Cuarenta años aproximadamente, traje formal y un tanto arrugado. Sin anillo, ni marcas en el anular derecho. Los dos últimos datos le indicaban que aún era soltero y los primeros dos, que tenía un empleo de renta media. Por el maletín desgastado que traía encima, dedujo que era uno estable , porque permanecía hace años utilizándolo para el mismo trabajo. Por el tamaño, lo ancho, como para transportar una serie de papeles encima, dedujo que era del rubo administrativo en alguna empresa cercana.

No, no. Podría asegurar que no era L.

— Hola, eh ... Busco un ramo de rosas para mi novia. El más grande que tenga. Es su cumpleaños ...Nos reunimos en un par de horas.

El acceso de timidez del hombre, enterneció a su compañera de inmediato, quién saltó de la silla y comenzó a ofrecerle una serie de adornos que podrían encajar con la situación, mientras ella se miraba las uñas.

— ¿Y cómo es ? — Le cuestionó la vendedora al rato, intentando encontrar el adecuado según la personalidad de la chica en cuestión.— Si es seria, podemos prepararte unas rosas rojas mezcladas con unas blancas. Representan la pasión en las primeras y la estabilidad de su relación en las segundas. Es un clásico ...

El joven se rascó la cabeza, con gesto afligido.— La verdad, no sé. Estoy inseguro. El año pasado le regalé flores y me dijo que tenían olor a muerto. Después le di chocolates y me preguntó si quería que la viera gorda. No querrá saber lo que comentó cuándo le compré un perfume finísimo.

_Que si la encontraba hedionda, seguro._

— Ya nada es lo mismo. ¿Sabe? La conozco desde que éramos niños y antes no era así. Ha cambiado.

La chica se quedó helada, preguntándose si era una especie de broma o hablaba en serio.

— ¡Que mal, usted no debería estar con una persona así! Se nota que es demasiado tierno y dedicado para ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, con aire humilde y halagado por el cumplido.

— Sí, y después le das tu número de teléfono.— Aprovechando que su comentario desubicado causó pasmo en el sujeto y una mirada de reproche en su compañera, dio su recomendación: — Yo que usted, compro un cactus. No reclama, ocupa poco espacio y se quedará quieto en un rincón. Y básicamente los cuidados se reducen a regar la tierra cuando se halla secado.

Para coronar su improvisada metáfora, sacó un pequeño masetero de la repisa y lo dejó en el mostrador.

— No, no. Yo no quiero dejarla ... No puedo vivir sin ella, no podría. — Dejó caer los codos, desplomándose.

— Ajá. No puede vivir sin ella ...— Repitió incisiva.— Lleva diez años de relación como mínimo por su edad y últimamente recibe respuestas negativas a sus regalos. Ha pensado en todo, menos en hacerle una proposición de matrimonio. O quizás sí, demasiado para su gusto, pero prefiere hacerse el desentendido. Y por esa razón recayó en comprar un ramo de flores y para compensarla, uno grande. Siento arruinar sus expectativas, pero creo que éste ramo a menos que venga con anillo incluido , también olerán a podrido para su novia.

Él se aflojó la corbata, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

— Ella no entiende. ¡Todavía somos jóvenes!

— Son cinco dólares.— Lo empujó con la mano para que lo observara de cerca. Él se quedó clavado en la pelota llena de espinas. Entendió la indirecta, era el cactus o casarse. De pronto, la planta no le pareció tan deforme, ni tan deprimente. Inclusive podría darle un apodo. No estaba nada mal.

— ¿Cuántas veces dijo que había que echarle agua ...?

— Le daré una de plástico. —Comentó lacónica y fría. Era un descarado insulto implícito a su falta de inteligencia, pero el hombre ni se inmutó. Tomó el adorno sintético en brazos, pagó el precio correspondiente, dio un gracias al aire y se marchó.

La mueca sorprendida de su compañera, pasó progresivamente a transformarse en una indignada. No podía creer que aquel sujeto estuviese cambiando a una novia de años, por una planta.

— ¿Por qué le vendiste un cactus? ¡No merecía ni siquiera agua gratis!

— Era necesario. Cuándo termine con su novia, querrá regalarle algo para quitarse la culpabilidad de encima. De seguro le dará el cactus ... Y como se nota a simple vista que él ocupa el puesto de pasivo en la relación... Se lo lanzará en la cabeza, te lo aseguro.

— Debiste darle el verdadero. Ese le hubiera dolido mucho más. — Puntualizó, agarrando de súbito una confianza de amiga íntima con ella. Anne rodó los ojos. — Eres sorprendente, ¿Cómo supiste que iba a escoger el cactus?

—No lo sabía.— Concluyó con simpleza.— Sólo quise fastidiarle un rato.

Le miró entonces con aprensión. — ¿No dijiste recién que estás segura que le lanzará el cactus?

— Si entendiste, ¿Para qué preguntas de nuevo? — Indiferente, empezó a rellenar el inventario. Notó entonces la mirada persistente sobre sí. Bufó con ganas.— Ya te expliqué.

— Eres insufrible. No tienes espíritu de compañerismo.—_Otra respuesta bipolar para la colección.—_Menos mal que no puedes amargar el aire matrimonial que hay en el ambiente, ¿No lo hueles? ...

_Se llaman insecticida y pesticida, y básicamente nos drogan con ambos diariamente._

Volvió a deslizar ágilmente la pluma por el papel, anotando algunas cifras, cuando repasó mentalmente lo dicho anteriormente. Es cierto, a su compañera le era especialmente difícil entender explicaciones o hilar puntos entre sí. Crear conexiones. Deducir, inducir, inferir. Que no tuviese talento para realizar conclusiones le hacían manipulable. Entonces, ¿C_ómo?_ ...

Sintió un incómodo apretón en la garganta que le impidió pasar saliva. Le miró de reojo y con un falso tono de despreocupación, indagó sin rodeos. — ¿Cómo te enteraste que el jefe se casaba?

Le pareció extraño que quisiera entablar conversación y no le ignorara, pero dejó sus sospechas de lado, feliz de poder contar el chisme con lujos de detalles. Le susurró confidencial.

— No me vas a creer, pero el otro día llegó un anciano con su hijo, en una limusina enorme ... Ocupaba toda la cuadra. Estuvieron hablando por espacio de una hora y ... El tipo no dejaba de comer galletas ... ¿Anne, estás bien? Tienes cara de haber visto un muerto.

_ Crack._

_Mierda. _

En su estupefacción, terminó por pasar a llevar el cactus de la discordia, botándolo y reduciendo su masetero a trocitos inservibles esparcidos por todo el piso.

Su compañera le miró con reproche.

—Te lo van a descontar de tu paga, Anne.

.

El agente tardaba en llamar y L ya había despedazado cruelmente la décima galleta de panda. Ni se molestó en masticar un trozo de los restos, a esas alturas se sentía satisfecho o empalagado del mismo sabor. Además de fastidiado. Eso explicaba la fruncida de ceño y la efusivas mordidas en su pulgar derecho.

— ¿No ha llamado el agente Grable?

La respuesta para Watari no llegó en un timbre de voz, más bien en uno de celular.

Ryuuzaki sintió la vibración del aparato en el bolsillo de su jeans. Una tardanza de quince minutos. Si hubiese sido un imprevisto de un nivel poco complejo, lo máximo para el aplazamiento de la llamada sería de cinco minutos. Lo que conduce a que, seguramente encontró en la escena un detalle que le pasmó un instante y, le llevó a analizar la situación hondamente. No le gustó la idea, el 61, 3 % de las veces que ocurría una demora, no podría catalogar las noticias como buenas o satisfactorias.

Alzó exageradamente el brazo para colocarse el móvil en la oreja, no sin antes presionar el botón para accionar la voz sintética.

— ¿Ya ha podido entrar en la habitación?

— Sí.— Contestó lacónico y se oyó el silbido de una respiración agitada. Ante ese hecho, la probabilidad se aumentó en un 1%. Lawliet agudizó su sentido de la audición.— La habitación se ve intacta a la fotografía que me envió, pero ...

Inmediatamente abrió una, de las dos computadoras portátiles, para dar clic y agrandar la imagen de los planos arquitectónicos del cuarto. A sus espaldas, habían una serie de televisores, uno encima del otro, con las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad. Legalmente y según sus principios, no podía instalar una directamente ahí. Violaría la privacidad. Debía conformarse con el relato de su agente. En ese instante, él era sus ojos y manos. Le indicó con un ademán a Watari, que se acercara a sostenerle el móvil en la oreja.

— Por su tono de voz comprendo que no ha sido precisamente un grato descubrimiento.—Hubo una pausa silenciosa. Casi podía visualizar los ojos abiertos y estupefactos de su agente tras el teléfono móvil. — ¿Podría detallarlo con lujos, por favor?

— Encontré manchas rojas alrededor del piso, esparcidas en distintos puntos por debajo de la mesa. En un principio creí que se trataba de sangre, pero no, las estuve revisando y no tienen ni la contextura, tampoco el color, ni el espesor y menos el olor que le corresponden.

El pulgar viajaba de allá, para acá sobre su labio inferior y sus ojos, tan negros como el carbón, se habían abierto de par en par. Lo sentía, en la boca de su estómago, el plácido cosquilleo inequívoco de la curiosidad dominando sus entrañas y subiendo en forma de adrenalina por sus venas.

Ya tenía un mensaje cifrado.

Había movido la primera pieza y era su turno responder a la jugada.

.

Bien, ya sabía de dónde había sacado el dinero su jefe para casarse. Resulta que lo compraron, el estúpido de L lo compró. Costear un casamiento pomposo por soltar un par de datos. ¿Quién podría resistirse a tamaña oferta? Y más si te la realiza un detective. Es como si contribuyeras al bien de la sociedad y esas estupideces que pensaba la gente de la policía.

_Gracias televisión por alterar la realidad, como siempre, un haces un excelente trabajo._

Se giró sobre sus pies, analizando las circunstancias y la oficina de su jefe, a la cual había entrado sin autorización hace cinco minutos.

_Entonces ... Soy un tipo cuarentón, estricto y que cree ingenuamente en la policía. Duro en mi forma de ser, pero muy sensiblón en el fondo porque manejo una floristería y me rodeo de mujeres. Me casaré dentro de poco, porque un sujeto desconocido , en una limusina de lujo con mayordomo incluido, en un día lluvioso -Qué casualidad más simpática, digna de contarle a mis nietos.- me dijo que era detective. Y que si le entregaba datos sobre un empleado mío, me daría el dinero suficiente para impresionar a la tipa que escogí de esposa y que me joderá la existencia por el resto de mis días._

_Prefiero creer que es detective y no un mafioso, total, veo series de detectives y sé como lucen los criminales. Obviamente un joven que come galletas de panda no puede ser malo. Qué bonita es la vida, siento que me saqué la lotería ...Oh sí, y además soy muy buen ciudadano, quizás hasta obtenga medalla y todo por mi aporte desinteresado ..._

_Entonces ... Alguien tan respetable como yo ...¿Dónde guardaría los números telefónicos de los distribuidores?_

No se atrevió a tocar ningún papel aún. La oficina estaba tan pulcramente ordenada que temía provocar un caos innecesario y ser descubierta. Había una pequeña biblioteca al fondo, dónde los libros estaban muy apretados entre sí. Un macetero con una ligustrina en una esquina -¿Las hojas relucían?.- y cuadros colgados en las paredes, con diseño de jardines y derechos, parecían colocados con la ayuda de una escuadra.

_Estoy pensando seriamente que soy un gay reprimido, pero aún no encuentro nada útil que me indique dónde dejé mi agenda telefónica. _

Sonrió infantil, mientras seguía observando minuciosamente. Un lapicero fino, hojas de oficio vacías a simple vista, un calendario de los que regalan en la panadería, demostrando su tacañearía y un basurero con una pelota de papel arrugada como única pieza fuera de lugar. El teléfono al lado del mouse y ...

_Oh, pero claro. Sumamente obvio y práctico. Como yo. La agenda la dejé al lado del teléfono también. Y la chequera en el bolsillo de mi pantalón lustroso, así, mis vagos y poco higiénicos trabajadores, no podrán pedir aumento de sueldo. Qué descarados, agradezcan que no les pago con pétalos de rosas ... Por lo menos, olerían bien._

Anne se adelantó rápidamente y comenzó a revisar las hojas, una por una, en el directorio. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y simplemente capturó el número con la cámara de su celular, para regresar todo a su estado anterior.

Tan concentrada estaba, que su sentido de la audición ignoró el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?— Casi da un grito desaforado. Ella aguardó un segundo para normalizar la respiración y se volteó lentamente, guardando el móvil sigilosamente en el mandil.

En un mes había reconstruido el horario de su jefe. En las mañanas, se dedicaba a contar el dinero mientras desayunaba y establecer contratos con distribuidores. Por las tardes, ocupaba tres horas para reuniones empresariales fuera del local y finalmente regresaba para atar algún cabo suelto, como lo son los contratos y problemas entre empleados. En ese lapsus de tiempo, el horario se vio alterado unas dos veces, sumado a la característica de aferrarse a las reglas, reduce considerablemente las probabilidades de que fuera interrumpida por él.

O eso creía.

_Si el karma existiera, probablemente el odio sería mutuo._

Tamborileó los dedos, ansiosa, sobre su propio estómago.

— Me llamó. Por el finiquito de mi sueldo. — Forzó una sonrisa afable.— Recuerde que hoy vence mi contrato.

Él parpadeó confundido. No memoraba haberla llamado, pero entre tanto trámite que tuvo que realizar durante la mañana, seguramente se le escapó el detalle. Justamente deseaba hablar con ella respecto al asunto.

— Claro, siéntese.

.

— ¿ Cuáles fueron los resultados arrojados?

La pregunta lo aturdió por espacio de un minuto. Era la segunda llamada durante el día y por consecuencia, L esperaba un informe más prolijo y detallado del descubrimiento.

— No. Aún no he analizado las muestras.

Watari observó cómo L molía a puño cerrado otra galleta panda hasta convertirla en polvo. El crujido se extendió en un eco prolongado.

Tardar quince minutos en entrar en una habitación, con la precaución de no rozar nada y dejar intacta la posición de los muebles. Vigilar de no cometer un error. Dedicarse a observar la escena y descubrir que hay manchas rojas. Pasmarse al pensar que se trataba de sangre. Recuperarse de la impresión y verificar en los alrededores de no toparse un cadáver en pleno proceso de descomposición, cuando se suponía que ibas solamente a revisar pertenencias... No podría ser catalogado de lento por alguien normal. Más si hiciste un procedimiento rápido y las mediste, les sacaste muestra con el bisturí y las guardaste en las bolsas plásticas para un análisis forense más recabado.

Pero para la agilidad mental y deductiva del mejor detective del mundo, había sido una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria. La viscosidad de la sangre es una cualidad característica y por el sentido de la proyección de la mancha, - En caso de ser una _activa_.- que sólo da el espesor, se podría deducir a simple vista si era o no ese fluido corporal. Además, si mencionó la obvia diferencia del color ¿Por qué molestarse entonces en comprobarlo de cerca?

Se reducía a dos opciones: O las marcas habían sido tratadas de tal forma que resulte una confusión a un experto y espectador, o el agente en definitiva era un idiota.

Se inclinaba por la segunda.

Acercó el azucarero y vertió un terrón de azúcar al café. Otro. Otro disacárido. Otro. Uno más y otro. La frágil tacita se vio rebalsada de los cubitos y no pudo revolver el contenido con la delicada cuchara a juego.

Tomó el asa, dispuesto a beber un sonoro sorbo, pero Watari se la quitó en un suave y caballeroso movimiento.

— Me permites ...— Le dejó otra tacita idéntica, limpia, con agua hirviendo y dos terrones de azúcar flotando en la superficie. Llevándose con él, el azucarero y su preciado contenido.

— ¿Comenzarás a controlar también mi preparación del café? — Tapó el intercomunicador, en el micrófono, para que Grable no oyera.— Es injusto. Y tomando en cuenta que _Yo soy la Justicia, _deberías considerar mi opinión.

Fue ignorado.

Agachó su cabeza, escondiéndola, rozando con su cabello las rodillas que tenía apegadas al pecho y meció la cuchara sin demasiadas ganas, sabiendo que estaría desabrido. Lamió sus dedos, lastimosamente y se concentró en el caso.

En síntesis, había sido un comportamiento bastante individualista, considerando que le estaba rindiendo cuentas a él y que, por lo tanto, ante el hallazgo y duda, debió enviarle de inmediato las fotografías para ahorrar tiempo y hacerle partícipe de sus deducciones, mientras debatían el tema hasta toparse con la solución.

No obstante, seguía ahí, detrás del intercomunicador, sin moverse, nervioso por el silencio prolongado de su jefe, sin iniciativa propia, esperando instrucciones y no dando sugerencias asertivas.

L dictaminó su sentencia:

— Le enviaré refuerzos.

.

L había formado un complejo laberinto de encrucijadas y despistes, alrededor de ella. Lento y sigiloso. Cuando se había dado cuenta de su existencia, ya estaba rodeada de imponentes murallas cercando su desplazamiento. Tenía controladas y analizadas todas sus alternativas de escape. Sin embargo, no significaba que no tenía salida.

Soltó un suspiro hondo, que no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Qué haces? — Su compañera pecosa, se posicionó a su lado y miró por encima de su hombro, lo que Anne dibujaba en una especie de folleto. — ¿Una lombriz?

Le devolvió una expresión ofendida._  
_

— ¿Desde cuándo las lombrices tienen líneas rectas? Fíjate bien.— Se lo aproximó, con el ego herido. La chica ladeó la cabeza, observando un enredo de rayas y formas en sentido horizontal.

— Podría ser ... ¿Una lombriz abstracta?

— En realidad es la representación gráfica de tu cerebro. ¿Ves los espacios vacíos y en blanco? Ahí justamente van las ideas que no tienes.

— No tienes por qué indignarte . — Comenzó, dándole palmadas conciliadoras en el hombro. Anne entrecerró los ojos, apunto de gruñir. Le dio un golpe seco a la derecha que intentaba consolarle, logrando apartarla. — Ouch. Es una bonita lombriz. Yo le pondría un lazo en la cabeza. — Volteó la hoja en varios ángulos, intentando encontrársela.— ¿Cuál es la cabeza?

— Para tú información, es un laberinto. — Giró el dibujo en la posición correcta y le mostró con el dedo el camino correcto que llevaba a la salida.

— Parece el estómago.

— Déjalo. Con suerte entiendes que ésto...— Agitó la pluma a centímetros de su nariz.— Es un lápiz. — Dio vuelta el folleto y siguió presionado el objeto para colorear un bigote y cejas gruesas a la fotografía de su jefe sonriente. Al menos, si le preguntaba de nuevo ¿Qué hacía?, tendría una respuesta con la cual, ambas reirían.

.

— ¿Marcan las horas de un reloj? — Musitó con confianza aplastante, ignorando estoicamente la imagen del sujeto inclinándose y casi rozando con la punta de la nariz la superficie del piso, revisando de cerca quién sabe qué cosa. Vaya agente había seleccionado L de refuerzo. Ni siquiera llevaba bien puesto el traje para análisis criminológico . Parecía que le quedaba grande en todos los sentidos. Flotaba dentro de él.— Son doce, las conté.

Las manchas _no_ estaban dispersadas. Primer error en su deducción anterior. Habían sido colocadas estratégicamente, a propósito y pulso, en un casi perfecto círculo. En el centro, un orificio imperceptible.

Para quién apreciara la escena e intentase interpretar el sentido y significado de aquella tinta esparcida en forma de manchas, le costaría días o tal vez semanas en darle la lógica correcta. Sin embargo, un mensaje tan bien elaborado, debía tener obligatoriamente un destinatario.

Quién resultó ser _él_.

Este en específico era uno muy directo. Digno de ella.

Grable vio cómo Ryuuzaki, avanzaba de forma rápida y extraña hacia el nuevo descubrimiento: Tenía las rodillas flexionadas y caminaba dando grandes pasos sin erguirse. Una patética y bizarra imitación del hombre araña.

— Me place saber que calcula sin problemas el número de unidades correspondientes a las manchas. — Grable creyó percibir un atisbo de ironía en sus palabras, pero corroboró sus dudas rápidamente, al oír lo siguiente.— Sin embargo, debe admitir que no es una cantidad tan grande e imposible de asimilar.

— ¿Vas a bromear o resolver el caso?

— Oh, por supuesto. Han requerido mis servicios debido a su incapacidad demostrada hasta el momento. Mas no se preocupe, ya estoy aquí. — El agente apretó los puños, tensó la mandíbula y contó mentalmente hasta diez, antes de dejarse guiar por la ira. Lawliet, mientras tanto, decidió partir por una pregunta obvia y básica, según su escala personal. La primera que debió plantearse el intento de agente, después de inspeccionar minuciosamente la habitación.

— Si he entendido correctamente ... — Se llevó un pulgar a los dientes, mordisqueándose la piel, perdiendo la mirada en la vista panorámica de la ventana. El agente pensó que el verbo _entender _le quedaba grande: Tenía una expresión distraída e inocente, parecía que intentaba ubicarse. — La señorita ha dejado todo ordenado y además, se dio el trabajo de limpiar la zona. Volvió a colocar los muebles de forma idéntica a la posición inicial del cuarto. Quemó restos de papeles y sacó la basura, llevándosela con ella para verterla en un contenedor a un kilómetro de distancia de aquí. Entonces, cabe plantearse, a la luz de los datos, ¿Por qué olvidaría su móvil en la mesilla de noche?

Él abrió los ojos, siendo iluminado por la última pregunta, y dejando atrás el acceso rabia.

— ¡Tienes razón!— Exclamó entusiasmado, asintiendo mientras procesaba la sugerencia. — Es el único elemento que no concuerda en la prolijidad de la escena. Ignorando las manchas sobre el piso. No alcancé a notarlo...

— Pues yo sí.

La voz desgastada le llegó desde el otro extremo de la habitación, semejante a un golpe bajo.

A pesar de no entender plenamente, el trasfondo competitivo e infantil de la frase, intentó cambiar el hilo de la conversación, para no darle énfasis al déficit en su observación que se prolongó durante dos exhaustivas horas.

— ¿Y qué piensas al respecto? ¿Ya tienes una idea de qué podría significar? ...

— No se aproveche de su suerte, que haya descubierto cierto aspecto deductivo del caso, no implica que vuelva a repetirse. Es más, me temo que ya no son requeridos sus servicios. Puede marcharse. No se preocupe por darle su paradero, L se pondrá en contacto con usted.

El agente palideció al escuchar la mención de su jefe ocasional. No quería dar una mala impresión al mejor detective del mundo, debía intervenir antes de ser despachado.

— ¿Estoy libre? Vaya, aún tengo un tiempo para merodear por éstos sectores. — Dijo, aparentando una tranquilidad inexistente. Se quitó los guantes de goma pertenecientes a su singular vestimenta.— No me molestaría ayudarte un rato más ...

— Bien. — Accedió el joven desaliñado y él volvió a respirar normalmente. — Saca el carro de la limpieza de la habitación.

Quedó sin habla por un instante, pero decidió aclarar finalmente:

— Yo hablaba de ayudarte con el caso.

Ryuuzaki tenía una ardua lucha con uno de los guantes. Por más que intentaba deslizarse la prenda con delicadeza, los dedos no entraban y le molestaba la tela pegada a su piel. Ladeó la cabeza con desgana y los lanzó al piso, con total parsimonia.

Acomodó la cámara digital a duras penas en su cuello, y al curvar su espalda por el peso adquirido ajustó rápido la correa. Enfocó la escena en general, olvidando momentáneamente que nunca había utilizado éste tipo de cámaras y menos desempeñado el papel de fotógrafo forense. Frunció los labios en desagrado y su gesto se torció, dándole un semblante más agudo y frío. No es que no recordase el curso impartido por el orfanato o, los libros leídos respecto al tema. El problema era que detestaba hacer el _trabajo sucio. _Para algo estaban los agentes y por algo, les pagaba con creces los esporádicos trabajos que les daba a realizar. No obstante, ahí estaba, perdiendo su tiempo en un asunto tan sencillo como captar detalles en aquella habitación. Le dio golpecitos con el índice al lente de la cámara. La cambiaría por una opción macro. Deseaba tener imágenes con fluorescencia ultravioleta porque le preocupaban las huellas digitales y las manchas sin analizar.

Sintió un carraspeo gentil que le sacó de sus cavilaciones. El agente seguía detrás suyo, jugueteando con los dedos en un ademán nervioso, esperando hace varios minutos la respuesta.

— Sí, he comprendido perfectamente el sentido de la oración. No obstante, usted es más útil arrastrando ese objeto.

.

.

Se hizo crujir la coyuntura de los dedos. Apretando sus manos entre sí. No lo comprendía del todo, pero sentía una naciente emoción por lo que ocurriría en las horas siguientes. La adrenalina de la incertidumbre y de saber si, se atrevería a devolverle el golpe en una respuesta ingeniosa y satisfacer la necesidad intelectual de rematar y seguir en la misma línea de acción.

Adjuntó la imagen del número telefónico que extrajo del directorio de su jefe.

" _No es un error propiamente tal, cuando se está plenamente consciente de tu actuar"_

_"¿Dónde?"_

Agregando ese mensaje de texto, apretó enviar.

Estuvo esperando un tiempo contestación y al demorarse, repasó mentalmente si había dejado su propio móvil a la vista de quién entrase en el cuarto. También si el ringtone - _Gangnam Style_.- sería lo suficientemente llamativo para captar su atención.

Sólo necesitaba la contestación.

La sustentación plan de emergencia se basaba completamente en la contestación.

¿Por qué no contestaba?

Y cuando enredaba nerviosamente sus dedos por las ondulaciones rebeldes, en un esfuerzo vano de domarlas, la recibió.

_" 21:00 hrs. Restaurant Four Leave Clover._

_Reserva a nombre de Dave Grable._

_Le espero"_

Al fin podría enfrentar a L cara a cara.

_._

_._

_._

_._

L observando el horizonte, dónde la silueta de los edificios se apagaban, se consumían junto al día y se apreciaban lejanos. Refugió sus manos en los bolsillos. La curvatura de su espalda se apreciaba acentuada más de lo normal. La ciudad se le presentaba como una maqueta arquitectónica, los árboles a esa altura parecían hechos de palillos de vainilla y una exótica capa de crema verde. Los edificios de galletas unidos entre sí por algún tipo de crema pastelera y, las luces prendidas podrían compararse perfectamente con dulces amarillos. Cientos de ellos. Tentándole.

— Watari, debes saber, que acabo de realizar una detallada analogía entre el paisaje y los dulces. Y en virtud de los hechos fehacientemente expuestos. Contrapuestos con las creencias o impresiones vagas otorgado por la subjetividad del observador a la porción de la realidad experimentada. Me disculparás que lo mencione, pero en honor a la verdad, creo que la dieta a base de galletas con temática de osos pandas que contienen un 8, 6 gramos de azúcares totales que proporcionan el 10% de un 100% que corresponden al 2000 kcal diario que debe consumir un adulto normal, -vale aclarar y enfatizar que mi persona no lo es y mi cerebro requiere el doble o quizás el triple para funcionar correctamente.-, no está dando los resultados adecuados. — Decidió seguir manipulando el discurso argumentativo. Era su única alternativa para convencerlo. — Aunque el objetivo final y último, sea conseguir que yo concilie el sueño un par de horas, lo ideal es que la actividad cerebral y fluidez mental no se vea afectada ni directa, ni indirectamente bajo ninguna excepción. Deben permanecer estrictamente en un estado óptimo.— Luego de paladear tranquilamente cada palabra, alguna vez bajando el tono de voz, agregó con sencillez. — Deduzco que la razón que te trae aquí, es que tengo una llamada en espera. ¿Me puedes extender el intercomunicador, por favor?

El anciano, escuchó el discurso con una paciencia envidiable y no mostró sorpresa ante la deducción. Ya estaba habituado.

En realidad, sólo estaba diciendo que no ingerir azúcar y cafeína, terminarían por afectar sus procesos mentales. Pero no le convencería a tranzar su postura, si deseaba que L pudiese tener un día de sueño conciliador, debía reducir los estimulantes naturales que le agravaban el insomnio.

Le pasó con un gesto educado el aparato, que anteriormente reposaba en una fina bandeja de plata.

— Muchas gracias Watari — Lo tomó entonces con el pulgar e índice, accionó el distorsionador de voz y dejó que sonase el timbre un par de veces, sólo con el propósito de oír la melodía alegre del violín , la cual no encajaba para nada con su semblante sobrio y analítico.— Trae un trozo de tarta de fresas con una sazón extra de azúcar.

— No, Ryuuzaki. — El aludido frunció en ceño ante la negativa, agravando la expresión ya seria en sí. Quizás debió utilizar la manipulación anterior y aparentar estar sufriendo un episodio de depresión profunda, y no ocupar un discurso demasiado elaborado y contradictorio, pero manipulador. — Lo único que puedo ofrecerte son las galletas que acabas de mencionar. Entiéndelo, por favor.

— Está bien Watari, lo agradezco. — Sin demasiado ánimo, comenzó la charla con su agente. Apretó el botón para contestar y por la ausencia de ruido distractor de fondo supuso que se encontraba en el lavado del restaurant. Eso también indicaba el punto rojo parpadeante en la computadora portátil situada a sus pies. Intentó mover el mouse con el pulgar del pie derecho, para agrandar la imagen del rastreador.— Buenas noches, habla L. ¿Cuál ha sido el inconveniente?

— No es la mujer de la fotografía.— Puntualizó en seco. Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que L concentrara la vista, en un punto muerto del paisaje y se llevase el índice a juguetear ansiosamente por el contorno de los labios, meditando.— Es decir, presenta algunos rasgos básicos: El mismo color de cabello, uniforme del trabajo y contextura, pero definitivamente no es ella.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. El agente por un instante creyó que no habría contestación a la entrega de aquel dato, que daba un giro drástico a las estrategia utilizada en el caso hasta ahora.

— ¿Con qué motivo ha llegado aquella persona a encontrarse con usted?

— ¿Eh? ... Oh, bueno.— Grable titubeaba y Lawliet comprendió el por qué sin necesidad de la explicación. En primer lugar, el imprevisto perjudicaba parte del trabajo desplegado durante el día. Falló. Ante el mejor detective del mundo. Una presión indiscutida sobre sus hombros y para enfrentarlo, realmente le traicionaban los nervios. La persona tras el teléfono se tomó su tiempo para afirmar la voz y asegurar su correcta proyección.— Ella cree que ... —_En segundo ...—_Piensa que es una cita.

Silencio. El enésimo. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Aseguró la puerta del baño para que no le interrumpieran la conversación y el móvil se les resbaló producto de sus manos sudorosas.

— Disfrute de su cita. Puede abstenerse de hacer un informe. — No hubo contestación inmediata, el agente aún procesaba la sugerencia fuera de lugar. Cerró la tapa de la laptop con el pie, con bastante calma. —Haremos un cese de las comunicaciones. Hasta pronto.

Colgó.

El anciano con postura elegante en un rincón, esperaba atentamente las instrucciones.

—Watari ¿Me harías el favor de preparar chocolate caliente?— Le miró por el rabillo del ojo.— Tendremos visita.

Asintió con una leve reverencia de cabeza y fue en búsqueda de la salida, para prepararlos adecuadamente.

Volvió su abstracción a la ciudad sumergida en las penumbras y se rascó la nuca. Las calles deshabitadas ya no lucían comestibles, habían adoptado trazos y líneas rectas, duras y reales. Los árboles perdieron las cálidas formas esponjosas, recuperaron las hojas secas y ramas, para posteriormente ser devastadas por la ventisca. De súbito, las construcciones se alzaron imponentes en altura y contextura, atrás quedó la suavidad acariciadora de sentidos, para dar paso al sólido e inquebrantable concreto. La paleta de colores en la escena, tenía una debilidad por el gris y la ausencia de luz, reflejada en el negro absorbente.

Sin adornos, ni metáforas mentales que decorasen la escena, Lawliet se vio enfrentado a la realidad cara a cara.

A lo lejos, un iluminado cartel publicitario coronaba la situación por su precisión, como la fresa del pastel que no recibió esa noche:

.

.

- " Viernes es igual a libertad. Con Radio Intensidad, ¿Qué es la soledad?"-

.

.

_El publicista encargado tiene complejo de poeta. 87% de probabilidad._

_La soledad es saber que morirás sin ser recordado. Porque ... ¿Quién reconocerá tu timbre de voz si la distorsionas?, ¿Quién extrañará tu rostro si lo ocultas tras una pantalla?, ¿Quién te buscará por tu nombre si lo resguardas tras una letra? , ¿Quién te encontrará si no tienes hogar?_

_Son las noches en vela, la oscuridad abrumadora y el silencio torturador. Es cuando tu mente no puede detener el curso de tus pensamientos y surgen los "Tal vez", los "Quizás", que dejan al descubierto la necesidad de lo que nunca podrá ser. Es cuando despiertan tus fantasmas, incitados por el aroma de tus miedos, para venir a recordarte que no puedes gritar, no puedes quejarte, llorar y maldecir frente a otro, y por consecuencia, no habrán respuestas cálidas, ni consuelos. _

_Es saber que no perteneces a ningún lugar, que sólo siguen tus pasos tu propia sombra. Que la única mirada que podrá observarte tal cual eres, es la vacía que te devuelve el espejo. Y sólo recibes respuestas del eco de tu propia voz y del reflejo de tus pensamientos._

_Es vivir cautivo de ti mismo._

Sacó un dulce del bolsillo antes que apareciera Watari a quitárselo, y se lo llevó a la boca.

_Y para usted ..._

De pie, frente a la deplorable ventana, giró leve su rostro para contemplar la de su vecina ausente. Las imágenes de su primer encuentro aún reverberaban en su memoria vívida y pasmosa. Se acomodó en el marco, imitando su postura anterior y reconstruyó con su índice parte de las figuras que quedaron grabadas en el recuerdo.

_¿Qué es la soledad?_

_._

_¿La soledad? ... Es vivir en el olvido. Es vagar por las calles, sin destino final, ni propósito más que borrar tus huellas. Tú único futuro es el presente, tu única meta sobrevivir de él. Es la constante ironía de pretender no tener memoria, pero vivir atado a las consecuencias de tu pasado. Es reducir la existencia a un soplo esporádico , tenue e invisible, que nace sólo cuándo no hay peligro latente. Sólo eres un epílogo de tus errores. Sólo te alimentas de la dispersión de tus más afables recuerdos, de lo que fue y no volverá a ser._

Observó la armónica cubierta por un escuálido brillo , aquel objeto inanimado con historia plasmada en sus imperfecciones y hendiduras, trabajada por el paso de los años y amoldada a su boca. Acaricio las grietas , los testigos silenciosos de su desahogo, con pulso trémulo. La tomó entre ambas manos y la presionó contra sus labios fríos. Al soplar, la primera nota quedó suspendida en el aire, anunciando los melancólicos altos y bajos que vendrían después.

___No obstante, esa no es la pregunta correcta, L. _

Mientras más pasos daba entre la multitud, los rostros se tornaba confusos y borrosos. Ajenos y lejanos. Iban y venían, iban y venían, constantemente, casi podía ver los hilos relucir sobre sus extremidades, como si una fuerza superior, fiel titiritero, manejara a su gusto y placer las trayectorias. Nadie notó cuando se detuvo, para cubrir su cabello e identidad tras el gorro de su chaqueta, y saludar con una mirada gélida, el anuncio publicitario a pocos metros de distancia.

Alzó su mentón, orgullosa, logrando que sus ojos oscuros tuviesen una panorámica principal del cielo escarchado de estrellas.

_Es una lástima, nunca la elaboran. Aunque eso no implica que pierda su importancia, ¿No es así? ... Entonces, permíteme dar al clavo. La haré yo, como siempre. _

_Dime, detective número uno ..._

_¿Qué es la felicidad? _

* * *

_Los inicios siempre son lentos, esperemos que haya más acción en el siguiente capítulo._

_Las explicaciones se van dando de a poco, mientras avanza la historia por si tienen dudas. De eso se trata el suspenso, ¿No?_

_ Si alguien me traduce qué quiso decirle L a Watari, en su último diálogo ... ¡Se ganará una fresa virtual! XD_

_PD: Sofia, Diego y Zam. Gracias por apoyarme a continuar el fic a pesar de mis inseguridades. Sus opiniones siempre serán importante. E Itho, gracias por tu dibujo de la pareja, muy explícito XDD_

_._

_._

_¿Criticas constructivas ?, ¿Dudas existenciales?, ¿Argumentos enredados al estilo de L? ..._

_Reviews por aquí._


End file.
